A pouch or the like container has been used for the storage of game pieces. For example, reference may be made to the Campbell U.S. Publication No. 2005/0230914 or to the Nathanson Design Pat. No. U.S. D551,451. Other prior art exists relating to score keeping. In this regard reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,324 to Vanderpool; U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,623 to Poffenberger and U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,900 to Saqui.
However, nothing presently exists in the prior art in which a pouch or the like can be used, not only for the storage of game pieces, but also as a means for score keeping.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a game piece storing and scoring apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a game piece storing and scoring apparatus in the form of a pouch or the like that, when at least partially open, enables access to the pouch so that the game pieces can be stored therein or removed therefrom for the purpose of playing the game pieces.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a score keeping product for an anagram game that includes a pouch for storing a plurality of anagram game cubes that can be either stored or removed from the pouch for the purpose of playing the game cubes.